My Last Night With You
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: Okay you've probally seen alot of my reviews on your stories, and if you haven't well i'll find it soon or a later but anyway heres a little something I cooked up but please go easy on me please tell me what you think, and please anwser the qusetion at th


My Last Night With You…. 

Authors Note: PULEASE go easy on me, I love all the stories you guys here at the RE section have made, but usually when you try something for the first time you usually suck at it so anyway enjoy…Oh and I don't own the characters *blah *blah 

****

BOLD means song lyrics

(_Italics mean thinking)_

***** mean flashback 

* * *

Claire closed her eyes again as the cold winds of Paris blew through her auburn hair, making it whip through the breeze and around her face. The icy ground…the soft mist of the snow flurries left tiny damp kisses on her cheeks, and turned her eyelashes to lace. As she opened her eyes, she remembered that she had promised Chris she'd be back in the hotel later for a discussion about the infiltration of Umbrella tomorrow.

Part of Claire was scared, but the other half of her was willing and ready to get rid of Umbrella forever, so she could live her life without some monster scaring her out of her wits…or losing people dear to her. If weren't for Umbrella Chris would have never went off to Paris, if it weren't for Umbrella countless people would've never been zombified…and if it weren't for Umbrella, Steve… 

The thought of him brought back horrible memories at least to the point of when he died. "The weather was just like his body…cold". Claire thought to herself. 

*************

"You're…warm…" his voice etched in her mind 

"Steve…you've got to hang in there o-ok my brothers' come to save us we're getting out of here. 

__

(I was getting ahead of myself…there was nothing I could have done.) 

"Your…brother kept his promise…I'm sorry I cannot…" 

__

( He seemed to keep a little glow in his eyes even when death was drawing near…) 

"W-What? What are you saying?" 

"I'm glad that I met you….I….I love you…Claire…" 

(_I love you too but…I couldn't say it…it was too late…you couldn't hear me…your gone… He saved my life…he fought his inner self to protect me…and it cost him his life…) _

***********

"Steve…" Claire said to herself as she looked at the bustling streets of Paris from atop the balcony of the hotel. 

"Claire"? A voice approached her. 

Claire turned around to me greeted by a concerned Leon Kennedy. 

"Oh, Leon hi…Claire almost seemed to slump. 

"Something wrong?" he asked closing the sliding glass door. 

"Leon…come here please." Claire said turning back around to look at the scenery. 

Leon did what was commanded and leaned against the rim of the balcony right next to Claire. There was an awkward silence between them, before Claire decided to talk. 

"Leon…this might be the last time I sit here and look or talk with you…the last time I see my brother…" Claire said almost in a trance. 

"Don't speak that way Claire…it ain't over until it's over." We're going to make it out alive ALL of us…together. 

Claire shot him a stare and then looked back in front her. 

__

(That's what I promised Steve…and look what happened to him…I can't lose anyone else dear to me anymore.) 

"Leon…your right, I can't think this way…I've got to make it up…to Steve…and I can't leave Sherry all alone without anyone." Claire said standing up straighter and facing Leon. 

"That's the spirit Claire, for a second there I thought you might have gone crazy." Leon said chuckling a bit; as well as Claire. 

They sat staring at each other for a long period of time, both Leon and Claire observing each others faces. 

"Aren't you cold out here?" Leon questioned her 

"A little…ok a lot. Claire admitted 

Leon began to take off his coat for her to wear… 

"No…don't." Claire said stopping him. 

"Huh?" But I thought-" Leon was cut short my Claire's finger. 

She walked up to him and embraced him…that was all the warmth she needed. 

****

Turn around and smell what you don't see   
Close your eyes ... it's so clear   
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen   
On both ways you can get in   
  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart   
Follow the trace for a new start.. 

After the long embrace, Claire looked up at Leon. 

"Leon"? "About tomorrow." 

"Claire…don't worry about anything…I'll protect you…even…even if it cost me my life. 

"L-Leon…you mean that?" Claire said muffled in Leon's coat. 

****

What you need and everything you'll feel   
Is just a question of the deal   
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love 

Chorus: "O Fortuna   
velut Luna"

"Claire..." I…he paused as he raised her face to meet his. 

****

Try to think about it ...   
That's the chance to live your life and discover   
What it is, what's the gravity of love

Chorus: "O Fortuna   
velut Luna" 

"I love you…Claire…and I don't want anything to happen to you." A piece of the one's we loved are within us but it' would be best if we let them rest in peace." Leon said with a stern yet gentle look on his face. 

****

Look around just people, can you hear their voice?   
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice   
  
"I understand know Leon…and I love you too**.**"Claire looked Leon in the eyes and gently kissed him, then it turned passionate. 

****

But if you're in the eye of storm   
Just think of the lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love. 

The new lovers kissed on the balcony, letting the world pass them by…but it didn't matter, tomorrow would be the day of destiny, and they wanted nothing more but to be together…in each others arms as the wind blew it's gentle breeze… 

****

Chorus: "O Fortuna   
velut Luna"…(fade out)

The End? 

The song used in this fic is Enigma's Gravity Of Love(you should download it if you haven't heard it.)

  * Okay this was probably really sappy but I still would like some reviews please…but like I said this is my first time doing a RE fic. 
  * Acknowledgments- Thanks to all the RE writers at this section, you guys inspired me to write this RE fic. Thanks to CAPCOM for making the game, without whom none of this would be possible. 
  * Okay one more thing, I was thinking about making the same story but, what were Chris and Jill doing while Claire and Leon were on the balcony? Should I do something like that? tell me please 

****


End file.
